


It's for research

by Torapadora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only had two things to say about him. One he's one hell of a hot guy and two his ass is so fucking perfect I could stare at it all day, but other than that there isn't a lot to say about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for research

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I don't own snk, and I hope you enjoy this and if not I apologize

I only had two things to say about him. One he's one hell of a hot guy and two his ass is so fucking perfect I could stare at it all day, but other than that there isn't a lot to say about him. I mean he's kind of a teacher’s pet too but that's not something remarkable, anyone with a nice smile could become the teacher’s favorite without any effort at all. In the end though I didn't really know him and I'm not shallow enough to base my opinion on his sweet ass. The only class I had with him is history, and He didn't really seem that interesting, so why the hell do shitty glasses worship him like a fucking sex God?! She hasn't even fucked him, hell she hasn't even talked to him outside of the chemistry class they share. He couldn't be that great, right? 

So I have observed him all week with no results. He seemed normal. It really confuses me. Perhaps it was his magnificent cheekbones that distracted me from noticing it or maybe it was his pretty eyes or his- um yeah I really need to find out what's so special about him. He usually sits beside his friend Mile or maybe it was Nile maybe Mike I don't really care but the point is that the guy is sick and the spot next to Mr. Sweet cheeks is empty. Now this could be a perfect chance to get to know him, not that I in anyway or form was interested in him in any way at all. It’s all for research.

I take the seat and He gives me a smile as a hello, I don’t really think he knows how attractive he is when he smiles because it literally made me want to go out hug puppies, sing happy little songs and play with kids, if it had this effect on me I wonder what it does to all the others. I nod back at him, trying to hide the trance he put me in. The rest of the class went normal He took notes and so did I. He chuckled sometimes and smiled like there was some secret joke that only He understood. It made me curious to what it was. To be honest one look into his eyes would make anyone want to know his darkest secrets, his dreams and his everything; he had this effect on people.

It has been two months and I can now clearly see why shitty talk about him like that so my research is done, but somehow I still couldn’t let it go. He was really toxic, my every thought now a day seems to be about him, I try to look as indifferent as possible so that perhaps he won’t notice my intense glance, but I have this feeling that he knows anyways. He has this air around him that make it seem that he knew all of your deepest secrets. I had somehow come to like the idea of Erwin; I’m not stupid and know that I don’t know him well, we haven’t talked outside history class but I want to so badly. This crush will be the death of me; I don’t even know if he’s into guys or single. I’m even going as low as asking shitty glasses about him. Now she is dumb as bricks but she somehow knows I’m gay as balls, and she figured it out and just laughed for like 10 minutes, I do regret asking her she never even gave me an answer… 

I started talking to him more, as it turns out his friend switched class which made it all so much easier, and we became friends. We talked outside class too, we started having lunch together and things really seemed to go my way. Until I as the asshole I am ruined everything with my stupid jealousy. I saw Erwin talking to a really cute blond girl, now when I get jealous I can’t really um control myself. So I marched over to them and asked him if he was doing anything and if not if he could help me with something, I didn’t really wait for an answer I just dragged him away while glaring hard at the blond bitch. Now this would have been less embarrassing if it wasn’t for a small detail, when I asked who that girl was, trying to hide how pissed off I was, he just started smiling and laughing. That actually hurt pretty badly in the beginning until he told me that the blond bitch in fact was his little brother, Armin. He now probably knows about my feelings and I’ve ruined it all great myself just great. 

Nothing much happened after that; except me ruining my chances of getting in good with his family. All my chances of ever winning Erwin Smiths heart seemed to have disappeared until the best thing in the world happened. Erwin Smith, Erwin fucking Smith asked me, ME, out on a date. Well not exactly a date, or it might be, he asked me if I wanted to go to see a movie with him. This was the perfect chance for me to be his knight in shining armor. He would fall for me hard and then we’d kiss under the moonlight….Not that I’m into such romantic crap! 

Deciding what movie we would watch turned out to be harder than I imagined it to be, our movie preferences was really the same but all the movies they were showing sucked hard. I can’t believe that this would ruin my soon to might be relationship, but Erwin isn’t called Mr. Perfect for nothing. He suggested, with his oh so nice smile, that we’d watch a movie in one of our homes, the way he runs his hand through his hair could have made me say yes to anything. We decided that we’d be in my house, mostly because I didn’t really want to meet his sibling again.

The night was now; tonight Erwin Smith would walk into my house and sit in my couch with me. If I somehow manage to ruin this I will seriously die. I cleaned my apartment, not that it was dirty it was more a comfort thing; I brushed my teeth for the 12th time in case fate was on my side and we’d make out. The hours before he came seemed like torture, they all went painfully slow but soon enough he came. I really honestly to god thought I’d die when I saw him, his hair was a little messy, which on him was the sexiest thing ever, he had black jeans which made his ass look even greater (if that’s possible) and the two first buttons on his white shirt were undone. If I had lower self-control I would have probably just pushed him to a wall and – um yeah but I am not some douche who does things without peoples consent. 

I let Erwin choose the movie, he choose the little mermaid, which is the most adorable thing ever. I find out that he’s a sucker for Disney movies. Throughout the movie all I can think of is him, his breathing and how fucking hot he is. How our legs were touching. My self-control hits rock bottom when he entwines out fingers, I look at him and he just gives me one of his goddamn smiles and I just kiss him. Now this had 2 outcomes 1. He’d feel the same and we live happily ever after 2. He doesn’t and I die. When he starts kissing me back I swear I heard angels sing. The rest of the night we’re cuddling and making out, and I finally got to touch his ass and damn.   
I really do need to than shitty glasses and Erwin’s sick friend someday because really without them this would never have happened, but then there’s my pride so I probably won’t. The next day when we walk through the hallways holding hands people are staring, I can’t say I mind the glances, I want everybody to know that Erwin Smith is mine and no one else’s. 

I think I was destined to fall for him from the beginning Erwin is really toxic after all, one taste and you’re hooked. I don’t mind being addicted to him, so long as I am the only one. Shitty glasses almost got a heart attack when she saw us, I just smirked at her, and she didn’t think we’d get together at all. Well most people didn’t I guess, it’s a little unexpected for most people when the goody two shoes Mr. Handsome gets together with the ‘’thug’’ kid. Though now I know that Erwin isn’t as ‘’good’’ as he makes himself out to be… 

I’ve never really been in a relationship with anyone before, so everything was new but exploring it with Erwin was somehow a safe thought. He seemed to agree with me that we would take things slowly, seeing as his only relationship he had been in was when he was 10. Time flies by faster than you think and I’m now ready to take things one step further. We look up on the internet on what do, because really neither of us is stupid enough to go into it not knowing what to do and fail horribly. I’ve heard pretty funny stories about people who did that and I’m defiantly not doing that ever. 

When it came to it though, things weren’t as easy as it seemed. Things hurt and it was mostly awkward, porn lies so much like fuck. With a little practice things got kinda pleasurable, and with even more it turned really good. 

I don’t really know what the future hold for me and him but I hope it’s all good. As the time goes by he will get even more perfect and I want to be there and witness it and that’s all I know, Perhaps the only thing I will ever be sure of. I hope the both of us will stay together and learn more about each other, raise to our children to be good people (if we ever have them that is). Shitty glasses really changed my life with her obsession; Erwin changed it even more with his smile. I don't even mind anymore.


End file.
